1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air coolers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fan air cooler for attachment to conventional electric fans. Various types of elaborate and expensive air conditioning systems are available. The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive device which may be easily attached to existing electric fans. The device of the present invention is reusable, and may be easily refrozen by placement in a conventional home freezer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of air cooling devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an air cooling device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 682,872, which issued to F. Jobson on Sept. 17, 1901. This patent discloses an air cooling and ventilating apparatus for railroad cars. The device passes incoming air through a filtration system and through a bed of crushed ice before admitting the cooled air to the interior of the railroad car. U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,686, which issued to H. McKee on Nov. 29, 1932, discloses a device for refrigerating the interior of a delivery van. The device passes air through spaced beds of crushed ice and through heat exchanger tubes cooled by the water dripping from the melting ice. U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,246, which issued to F. Kitchen on Mar. 21, 1933, discloses an air cooling device which circulates the water melting from blocks of ice through heat exchanger tubes. Air is then blown across these heat exchanger tubes by an electric fan. U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,338, which issued to B. Mills on May 31, 1938, discloses a device for cooling air which utilizes frozen carbon dioxide to cool a heat exchange fluid medium. An electric fan is utilized to circulate air through heat exchanger tubes in contact with the fluid medium. U.S. Pat. No. 1,934,551, which issued to F. Meysenburg on Nov. 7, 1933, discloses an air cooling device which utilizes frozen carbon dioxide as a heat exchange medium to cool air driven through a heat exchange grid by an electric fan. U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,522, which issued to L. McDonald on Mar. 15, 1949, discloses a refrigerator cooled by frozen carbon dioxide and ice. The device utilizes a double walled cooling jacket which is filled with dry ice and water ice.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a fan air cooler which may be easily retrofitted to existing electric fans. Additionally, none of the aforesaid prior art devices provide a grid of fluid filled tubes adapted to be frozen and secured across the face of an electric fan. An additional feature of the present invention, not contemplated by the previously described prior art devices, is the provision of helical coils filled with frozen fluid and adapted to be secured to the face of an electric fan. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of fan air coolers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such fan air coolers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.